IPity The Nevel
iPity The Nevel 'is the ninth episode of Season Four, and 79th overall. Plot A video of Nevel yelling at a little girl quickly goes viral on the Internet, thus ruining his reputation as the creator of Nevelocity.com. After hearing about this, Carly, Sam, and Freddie see this as good news for their own website and decide to celebrate during Carly's "karma party". Shortly after the party ends, Nevel unexpectedly arrives at their apartment and desperately asks the iCarly team to help him restore his image, to which they hesitantly agree after, after Nevel proves himself by drinking Wahoo Punch out of an old disgusting boot owned by Sam. However, their first attempt to regain his popularity by having him sell everyone smoothies and cream corn fails on account of people remaining unconvinced that Nevel truly meant well. After he offers a sincere and real apology to the girl live on iCarly, he then receives many positive comments again, but when a handicapped man bumps into him with his wheelchair shortly afterwards, Nevel starts yelling at the man and is filmed yet again. Meanwhile, Freddie becomes popular with girls after playing a vampire in an iCarly parody short film, known as "Moonlight Twi-Blood". He deeply enjoys this situation, but shortly afterwards, his popularity fades as werewolves become more popular than vampires. Gibby then dresses up as a werewolf and steals Freddie's date, Patrice. Also, Spencer is bored because he has nothing to do, and continually disrupts the iCarly gang and webshow because he wants them to include him. Trivia *The episode parodies ''Twilight as part of an "Idiot farm girl" iCarly skit, with Freddie Benson being the vampire.http://www.z100.com/pages/chat/cosgrove/ *In the opening credits for Season Four, a scene where Sam is dancing around with a baseball bat in front of a cardboard Nevel and a Nevel bobblehead is shown. It also shows Gibby dancing in front of a big poster of Nevel with dart holes all over his face and head. Both were filmed for this episode, but neither scene included. *Dan Schneider, Miranda Cosgrove, Reed Alexander, and Nathan Kress have noted that this was possibly the funniest table read for an episode ever. DanWarp's Twitter Post on iPity The Nevel. *After the iCarly webcast has finished, Sam says "Good night nurse!" which is a popular saying that originated in WWI as a phrase soldiers would say in Military and Naval hospitals, it's essentially just a different way of saying "good night." *The title is a reference to Mr. T's famous catchphrase, "I pity the fool!" *According to Dan Schneider, after they wrapped up the vampire scene, he had gone home, but at around 3:00 AM, Miranda, Jennette, Nathan, and Ariana Grande (from Victorious) showed up at his house and filled the trees with toilet paper. *The bench Nevel sits on says "Schneider's Pickles." This is a reference to writer and creator, Dan Schneider. Apparently, Schneider hadn't been aware of the joke until he saw it. *A new computer can be spotted on the iCarly kitchen desk. *Stacey Dillsen's name can be spotted in the comments sections of the iCarly.com video of Nevel with smoothies and creamed corn, where she uncharacteristically commented, "Stupid video!! Nevel is still the worst person alive!!!" **The apparently inappropriate comment Carly doesn't finish reading is written by a user named, "Hungry Lisa", a reference to Dan Schneider's wife "Hungry Girl" Lisa Lilian. If you pause the scene where the screen is focused, you can see the words "shove it up", referring to him shoving the golf club up his butt. *The little girl, Molly, was played by Caitlin Carmichael. *How did the crew manage to set the egg gun on fire? According to Dan Schneider, after the egg was shot out, the scene was stopped and a crew member placed a hose up into the gun. When the right moment came, he hit a button and the flames shot out. This is why Spencer's legs slightly move during the scene. *George the Bra returns, contradicting the iCarly.com video claiming that he had been fired. *Since Noah Munck is under 18 years old, he is let out of filming at a certain hour. This meant the number of takes for the scene where Nevel is tied up gave the crewmembers less time to have him appear. Eventually, they changed the script slightly to have Gibby leave to get more pudding; that way, the crew wouldn't have to worry about letting him out late. *Originally, the creamed corn was meant to be creamed spinach, but when the spinach was provided, Dan Schneider decided it looked too "ummm... illegal" (probably too similar to bags of marijuana). *Not even Dan Schneider knows why Freddie licks the salt out of his hands; Schneider claims that if "you want to know, you're going have to ask Nathan Kress." *There isn't any real ice in Carly's blue glass at the beginning of the episode; for TV shows, fake ice is used because it never melts. *Dan Schneider tweeted that "this *may* be Nevel's last appearance on iCarly". *In this episode, it is discovered that Gibby has a girlfriend. It is currently uncertain if the girlfriend is Tasha. * The episode garnered 4.6 million viewers, making it the most watched scripted show for the week on cable.Led by 'iCarly' & 'SpongeBob,' Nickelodeon Finishes Week as Top Network with Kids, Total Viewers TVbythenumbers.com (Mar. 22, 2011) It was also received very well from fans. Gallery '''View the gallery for this episode here!!! Video Gallery Click here to watch videos about iPity The Nevel. Quotes Sam: ''in; speaks very fast'' Hey, can I come in? Freddie, get off that computer - you gotta see this! You gotta see this! Freddie: No, wait, just give me about 20... pushes him off the chair Going down! to the floor Carly: What's up? Sam: Nevel! Spencer: Papperman? Sam: No, Nevel van Houter-Schmouzen. Spencer: '''The pianist?! '''Freddie: '''There is only one Nevel. '''Carly: '''And he's not a pianist. '''Sam: We've always hated him Carly: We were ahead of the curve. Freddie: Man. This is bad for Nevel. Carly: Its gonna ruin his life. second break Everyone: Yoo-hoo! start dancing in triumph Sam: There you go. We proved it. Carly: Ice is very cold. Sam: And that contoods another episode of iCarly. Carly: And for now, we´ll pretend that "contoods" is a word. Goodnight! Sam: Contoods! Freddie: And we're clear! Carly: Wooo! Sam: Goodnight nurse! Gibby: '''So, what kind of food is there at a karma party? '''Freddie: Just deserts. Sam and Freddie cheer about Freddie's pun. *high fives* Gibby: I don't get it... Nevel: Until I saw that video of me, shouting at that little girl... I didn't realize what a terrible, AWFUL person I really am. seconds of silence from everyone '' '''Gibby: '''This pudding rocks! '''Gibby: '''I am ''done ''with bar soaps! '''Nevel:' How can I prove I have changed? Sam: You wanna prove it? off her shoe See this sneaker? My foot's been sweating in this for over a year. Now... here's a half-drunk can of Wahoo punch. punch into her shoe Drink it! Nevel: wretches ''Oh my God! '''Carly:' You wanna prove you're sincere? Freddie: voice ''Then drink from the shoe. '''Nevel:' from Sam's shoe, chokes and takes something out of his mouth What's this? Sam: thing from Nevel, shrugs Dead cricket. Carly: comments about Nevel "Hey, Nevel! Why don't you just take a golf club and..." These comments really should be monitored. References External links Danwarp's Fun Facts about iPity The Nevel Fanlala's iPity Nevel Photos & Sneak Peeks Nevel's Viral Video (Nevel's full tirade extended from the promos via iCarly.com) 409 Category:Season 4 Category:Parodies Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Images Category:Guest Stars Category:Episodes With Nevel